Storms and Shacks
by GreyMoth
Summary: Ichigo returns home during school break to help out on the farm. Sent to find straggling cattle with Urahara as his helper, they are set upon by a storm and find shelter in an old hunting shack. Ura x Ichi Yaoi


This is a gift fic for one of my best friends. I got her addicted to this couple (Im rather proud of this fact) and she wanted a story for her birthday. I was all too happy to oblige so I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

Ichigo kept his hands firmly on the wheel as he sped down the gravel road; glancing back occasionally to watch the trail of dust being blown away seconds after it was stirred up. Dark storm clouds loomed to his left, driven onwards by the strong wind that playfully kept trying to help the truck fishtail. Barren landscapes made by open fields and grazing land joined sky and land, connection only broken by the occasional tree or bush. Barbed wire fences stretched out on either side of him as if to direct onwards to his home, or to keep him from chickening out and going back to the University.

Isshin had phoned him a couple of nights before to ask him to come home and help them round up the cattle they wanted to sell, butcher, or move pastures. It would be long hard work over large areas of land and the ranch was supposedly shorthanded; something he doubted very much since his dad was a multi millionaire and people like that just did not become shorthanded. But even though he knew that this was just another grand plan of his father's to get the family together, he still went. School was on break and all his friends had plans to go home or go on trips so it was a choice between staying in the creepy dorms alone or helping out and seeing his sisters again.

Slowing down, he automatically turned on the signal light as he turned into the long, winding driveway. Sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tall trees that grew on either side of the road, causing dancing shadows that played over the truck's surface. Already he could hear the horses as they called to each other, peoples shouting and the cow's loud complaints about the humans who were harassing them. The noise brought a smile to his face as he came within sight of the house and he couldn't help but think that some things just never change.

Yuzu ran out from the house to greet him the moment he stepped out of the truck and he swung her up into a hug before setting her down. Karin racing to him from the barn but slowed to a walk a few paces away so that their hug was more solemn. Grinning down at them he started to walk slowly forward so that he could stretch after the drive.

"How have you guy been doing?" he asked as he led them away from his truck.

"Really good! Everyone is excited for you to be back and I made all your favorites." Yuzu smiled up at him as she took his hand and skipped along.

"Just fine but it has been super busy." Karin added as she stuffed her hands into her pockets and peeked at him from under her hat, "How have you been doing, Ichi-nee?"

Ichigo grinned at the childhood nickname she had given him, "Same as you actually. Fine but busy." Reaching out he tapped the visor, "Any boys come around yet?"

Karin shook her head, "Nope. What about you? Are you ready to tell Dad yet?"

He winced, "No, not yet."

Karin was the only one that he had told that he was gay and by the look she was giving him she knew that he was answering both questions. Once again her gaze was hidden from him under the cap even though her head was tilted up proudly as they continued on.

"Tell Dad what?"

Ichigo looked to his other side and gave the more innocent sister's hand a squeeze, "Nothing you need to worry about. Business talk and all that."

She nodded and started talking about what he had missed, happiness quickly coming back to her voice as she forgot about what she had been worried about moments before. By the time they had reached the barn he had been filled in on one year's worth of happenings, not that any were that interesting but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Helloooooo Ichigoooooooo!"

"Oh Shit! Not the Old Man!"

Isshin came barreling out from around the side of the stables and leapt at Ichigo with a flying kick that was easily avoided. Karin decided to take pity on her brother and before any more attacks could be launched by either side she smacked the back of her father's head.

"Ichi-nee just got home so don't go pouncing on him."

"Why are my children so mean?!"

"Karin, that wasn't very nice! Be nice you guys or I won't cook you supper."

Ichigo and Karin looked at each other while their dad pled for forgiveness. It was a pretty good threat seeing as neither of them could cook to save their lives.

"Oh Ichigo, would you mind going out tonight and checking for any lost cattle? You're probably tired from the drive but it would be helpful."

Ichigo looked at his father in surprise, only to get a goofy smile back.

"Whatever." he grumbled, not in the mood to deal with his father's bi-polar disorder.

"You should send someone with him just in case the storm breaks early and he gets lost." Everyone turned to Karin with varying degrees of agreement on their faces except for Ichigo who had a look of suspicion. Seeing it, she reached out to pat his arm, "Maybe Urahara should go. He should be able to keep them safe."

Isshin scratched his beard as he though it over then nodded, "Sounds good. I'll go tell him while you go and saddle up. Meet at the front in ten."

Ichigo scuffed the toe of his worn sneakers into the ground before glancing at Yuzu, "Is Perch still here?"

She nodded happily as she grabbed his hand again, she had let it go the moment her dad had attacked, and led him in, "I'll go grab the brushes while Karin gets the tack. We'll see you at his stall!"

Once again his hand was dropped as his sister raced off with Karin in tow, leaving him alone and wondering when Yuzu had gotten so touchy. Shrugging it off as a girl thing he headed down the aisle until he came to a stall door that said Silver Perch and looked inside where a large dapple grey gelding was starting it him boredly. Why he had been named after a fish was still a mystery but that was the name his tack came with at the actions so that was what he remained.

"Still as big a jerk as ever I see." Ichigo muttered as he opened the stall and went inside to wait for his sisters to show up.

*****

Ichigo arrived at the meeting spot in exactly ten minutes and saw a slender buckskin standing quietly while his rider was leaning over the side to check something. There didn't seem to be anything special about this guy that would get his fourteen year old sister's attention, what with his faded T-shirt that looked like it was once black, stained and ripped jeans, scuffed work boots and the old cowboy hat. And not to forget the lean farmers build.

"You Ichigo?"

Ichigo startled as the playful tenor suddenly broke through his thoughts and he realized that he was staring.

"Erm- yeah. You Urahara?"

The man laughed, "Seems like you already know me. Ready to go?"

Ichigo mounted then turned to grin at his companion, "Hell yes!"

That was the only prompting the two needed and they took off down the road at a comfortable trot, stayed side by side as they headed out. The wind started to pick up as they road, forcing them to duck their heads and Urahara to hold on to his hat but that never stopped them from conversation. Soon they were talking about what courses Ichigo was taking, how Urahara knew Isshin and their plan for ambushing any lone cows. One thing they never talked about during the two hour ride was the dark clouds that were quickly drawing near. Both could sense the power of the storm approaching and the horses were rapidly becoming nervous.

They managed to finish the last expanse of land right before the first raindrop hit the earth and the two looked at each other. There was no way they would be able to reach the house in this weather without getting lost and it was all they could do to keep their horses under control. Ichigo scowled as he thought about what to do before he remembered a small hunting shack that he had found as a child. Chad had helped him fix it up whenever they came to the ranch together and there was no way that thing could have fallen down in the couple of years it had been left sitting.

"You have a plan?" Urahara asked from beside him, though it sounded more like a statement.

"There's a building just a bit from here. Should take about five minutes to reach it." Ichigo shivered as the cold rain started to come down harder.

Urahara nodded, "Lead the way."

Ichigo did and turned Perch towards a deer trail that twisted into the forest. The trees were spaced out and not very thick so it was easy for them to wind their way through them while managing to avoid the worst of the rain. Wind gusted around them, making the trees groan as if they housed tortured souls, and lighting threw the trail into sharp relief periodically.

By the time they reached the clearing that held the shack both were soaked right through and shivering. Riding up to the opposite side of the building than where the rain was coming from, they dismounted to take care of the horses. Their numbed fingers couldn't move fast enough and the moment they had removed the saddles Urahara had told Ichigo to go inside and see if there was firewood to start a fire while he finished up. Ichigo could only nod as he raced inside and quickly found the supplies.

Wood was stacked in the corner, by now housing who knew how many types of bugs, and matches were easily located by the fireplace. Eating supplies, canned or dried food, and candles where left in cupboards along with cooking supplies. Two chairs and a table stood proudly in the middle of the room, all three worn but still sturdy. A bed was tucked into the corner, mattress bare and a large chest at its foot; the mattress where Chad had slept was gone, taken out from fear of mice getting into it. This had been a playhouse and an escape, such a thing could not be left neglected by the pair of boys, so they had been careful with keeping stuff in it.

Moving over to the bed, Ichigo flipped open the locks on the chest and stared down at the pile of bedding. Urahara hadn't come in yet so he took a few seconds to make the bed, only pausing enough to wonder how this would work. There wasn't enough space on the bed for them to comfortably share it and there wasn't enough bedding to make up one on the floor.

The door was flung open from the force of the wind and Urahara stumbled in as the fire hissed wildly at him,

"Whoops. Sorry about that." the blond said as he quickly shut the door before setting his hat down on the table, "This is a pretty nice place."

Ichigo froze as the sparkling green eyes landed on his before the golden strands hid them as they were wildly shaken to remove the water. The man looked only a couple of years older than him but he knew that the age gap was bigger.

"A friend and I fixed it up a couple years ago. Doesn't seem to have been disturbed since then." he said as he turned his back to avoid staring again. That was a mistake because seconds later he heard something hit the floor with a splat and saw the black shirt in a sodden lump on the floor. Apparently the guy couldn't be left without supervision for even a second before he started doing weird stuff!

Urahara caught his wide eyed look and grinned as he kicked off his shoes, "I just got over a cold and don't want to get sick again so soon. You too, off with the wet clothes."

"There's no other clothing in here." Ichigo said nervously as he looked away again. Naked people were not good.

"Never took you as a shy type, Ichigo. You could always just use the blanket."

Carmel eyes snapped as he turned back to glare at the blond, "It's called modesty, not shyness."

"As you believe. Now hurry up before you turn blue. Its clashing horribly with your hair." with that the blond waved him off while his pants dropped to the floor along with his boxers.

"Pervert!"

"Never denied it. Hurry up."

Ichigo grumbled as he went to stand by the bed to pull off his clothes before wrapping the blanket firmly around his shoulders to start trying to get heat back into his body. When he turned around again Urahara was already sitting in front of the fire shivering with his clothes laid out on one of the chairs. Ichigo went to put his clothes on the other chair before settling down on the floor and stared at the fire for a few moments. Deciding that the well being of his new friend was more important than his dignity he reached out and put the other end of the blanket around the pale shoulders.

"Thank you." Urahara murmured as he automatically leaned into the new heat source, his cold arm pressing up against Ichigo's.

"No problem. The horses ok?"

"Yep. They're out of the wet but they won't be happy with us tomorrow over having to be out all night and missing a meal."

Silence took over again and Urahara stood up to add another log to the fire, the light from the flames caressing his body loving as Ichigo watched in complete enthrallment.

"Do you want some food? There seems to be a couple of cans of soup, noodles and even some beef jerky that isn't expired yet." the other man asked as he ruffled through the cupboards.

"Maybe later, I'm not that hungry."

Urahara shrugged as he opened a bag of beef jerky and returned to sit under the blanket with Ichigo. A small bite disappeared into the blonde's mouth and Ichigo watched the interplay of muscles the shifted under the delicate skin as he worked to moisten the dried meat.

"You sure you aren't hung-mnph!" Ichigo broke him off as he pressed their lips together, his tongue swiping the inside of the frozen mouth. When they broke apart Ichigo could only smile sheepishly,

"Sorry, guess I actually was hungry."

Warm slender hands cupped his cheeks as gentle laughter washed over him, "You are an interesting person, Ichigo Kurosaki."

He grinned back as their faces got nearer, "Speak for yourself."

Their mouths met hungrily as their lips crushed together with bruising force, tongues sliding against each other to memorize the other's taste. The blanket slid to the floor as Ichigo crawled over Urahara's lap to straddle him and bring them closer, all without breaking the kiss. Hands slid down his back as his fingers threaded through the golden strands, occasionally grazing over the stubble that covered the strong jaw.

"Damnit, Ichigo. Do you have anything we can use as lube?" Urahara panted as he broke away from the kiss, nipping at the lightly tanned skin that stretched over the racing pulse in Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo tried to think as his neck stayed under assault, tipping his head back slightly to give more area, "First aid kit by the wood pile." he mumbled at last before standing up and heading in the direction he had mentioned.

He could feel the burning gaze follow him as he bent down to open the small metal box and pulled out the small tube. When he turned, the predatory gaze was still on him and he shivered as he walked forward until hands stopped him.

Urahara was sitting up with his legs now tucked under him, his hands on Ichigo's hips as he allowed him to take one more step before stopping him again. Ichigo handed over the small tube solemnly then groaned as a tongue swiped the sensitive underside of his shaft.

Carmel eyes semi closed as he watched the other from beneath his eyelashes as the slender fingers were liberally slicked. Lips and tongue moved over his flesh, leaving wet trails along his hip bones and upper thighs as the first finger pressed gently against his entrance. His body stilled as he forced to relax and accept the intrusion, earning an appreciative look from the dark emerald eyes that gazed up at him.

Another finger was added and this time he couldn't stop his body from rebelling against the feeling of being stretched. Urahara seemed to understand and even before his body could finish tensing it was thrown into another reason to tense.

Warm lips encircled his head as the wet tongue lapped against the flesh, both sensations mixing together to cause Ichigo to throw his head back and pant as his fingers dug into the shoulders beneath him. All coherent thought left his brain as he panted broken curses and moans, the vibrations of soundless chuckles sending thrills up his spine as the third finger slipped in unnoticed.

Ichigo's body rocked as the suction from the mouth increased and the fingers inside of him brushed against the slicked walls. His hold on the shoulders loosened as one hand moved to thread into the blond hair once again, enjoying the feel of the silk strands and the soft purring sounds of approval that he received.

Urahara pulled back with a barely audible _pop_ and Ichigo groaned at the sudden loss as the fingers also disappeared. Hands slid down to the back of his knees and gently pulled forward so that they buckled and Ichigo fell into the waiting lap. He could feel the straining length that throbbed underneath him and his hips bucked forward instantly.

Both groaned at the sudden friction and Ichigo placed his head against the back of the one bowed in front of him. The hands returned, this time on his ass, to ease him upwards as teeth nibbled on his collarbone.

"We can leave the playing for another time," was breathed against his skin as the lips brushed lower.

Ichigo nodded his agreement as he reached down between them to position the head of the blondes erection against his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he slowly sunk down until it felt like he was completely full then stopped and left the breath out in gasps. Urahara's hands moved upwards again as they steadied the body above him, his eyes closing as he resisted the urge to thrust forward.

It seemed like forever before Ichigo finally moved his hips experimentally and the wonderful friction came rushing back. Their mouths met again as Ichigo cupped the side of the rough jaw with one hand while the other resumed its position on the pale shoulder, adding leverage to the thrusts.

Urahara kept them grounded while letting Ichigo control the pace, only taking over when he felt the other start to strain. Their bodies, slicked with sweat, shimmered in the firelight as they rubbed up against each other. Thunder and the crackling of burning logs covered the sound of their pants and the slap of flesh against flesh.

They came together, Ichigo nuzzling into the long gold strands while Urahara bit down on the juncture of Ichigo's neck. Urahara gently pulled Ichigo down until they were lying down in the floor with the strawberry in the other's arms. Neither moved as they soaked in the content feeling that fell over them until the dying glow of the fire warned them to either tend it or get cold again.

Ichigo felt the soft lips press against his temple as the warm body beside his unwound itself and got up. Deprived of that warmth and without the body cushioning against the worst of the cold floor, he forced himself to get up and pull himself onto the bed. Urahara joined him moments later and wrapped him back within his arms just in time for both to fall asleep.

*****

Morning broke upon them evilly, shining through the dirty windows with a single minded determination. Ichigo groaned and rubbed his eyes as the last of the sleep wore off him and he reached over to find the heat source that had been with him through the night. Not finding it, he looked across the room and saw Urahara wondering around in a pair of unbuttoned jeans getting breakfast ready.

He must have sensed the gaze because he turned and smiled towards the bed,

"Morning, Ichigo. Breakfast will be ready soon so by the time you finish cleaning up we can eat."

Ichigo nodded and wrinkled his nose at the sticky feel that crawled across his skin. Seeing a pitcher of water and a cloth set down by the bed he damped the rag and swiped it across his body, telling himself to remember to come back and get the bedding to wash.

His jeans and boxers landed on the bed beside him and he looked up just in time to feel lips brush across his.

"You ok?"

He nodded again and reached up to pull the blond down for a headier kiss before pulling away and saying quietly, "I don't do one night stands."

Urahara pulled back fully to gaze at him curiously before grinning, "I'm not big on the practice either so I guess we are stuck."

Ichigo punched him lightly before moving off the bed and stepping into his clothing, "No need to sound so excited about it."

The blond looked up from checking his hands for blood, "Why wouldn't I be? I get a hot university student all to myself."

This earned him a glare as Ichigo went over to check on breakfast,

"Soup and peaches?"

"And beef jerky."

Ichigo shook his head as he went over to the pile of tack that was sitting beside the door, "I vote we skip breakfast and head home." He was hungry, just not for old soup and peaches.

Urahara sighed as he took the pot from the fire and walked past him with the mournful parting remark of, "I was hoping you would say that. But still, after all this effort…"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he started to lean down for his saddle before jerking to a stop and placing his hand on his lower back. The moment Urahara got back, it took some time since he had sensed danger and had gone to wash the pot before creeping back, he was subjected to a piercing glare.

"I don't seem to be able to bend over for some reason." Ichigo said with danger lacing through every level of his voice.

"We can always stay here." Urahara tried and the glare intensified, "Or maybe not. Want a pillow?"

Ichigo took a second to think it over before nodding, grinning at the look of relief that flashed through the green eyes before a shirt hid them, followed by a hat.

"I'll tack up the horses then while you grab the pillow and get dressed."

The tack disappeared though the door as Ichigo slowly got dressed before grabbing the pillow and heading outside. By the time he made it around the building the horses were already tacked up and ready to go, though the absence of useable brushes could very well have been a factor in shortening the process.

Perch was waiting for him by a tree stump that would serve as a mounting block and Urahara came up behind him to snatch the pillow away,

"We're going to double," he explained as he mounted then put the blanket over the gelding's hindquarters. "I figure that the actual horse will be softer than the saddle and Perch here has more padding."

"I'm not delicate." Ichigo grumbled but the effect was ruined by the wince as he threw his leg over the broad back.

"Anyone would be sore after last night, and after having ridden for hours after not being on a horse in a long time." Urahara commented lightly as he nudged the horse forward and whistled for the other to follow.

They took it slowly, covering the distance at a walk and enjoying the cool morning air. Small clouds floated over them but they were wispy, the complete opposite of the clouds the day before. The sun beat down pleasantly on them as the last colors of sunrise vanished from the sky and the muffled thud of hooves over the ground lulled them into serenity.

The first thing they saw as they walked into the yard a couple hours later was Ichigo's family running towards them with identical looks of worry. Yuzu quickly ended up in tears as Ichigo slowly slid off to hug her while Karin gazed at him solemnly before quickly rushing forward to join in his embrace. Isshin was gazing at Urahara as the other man took his time dismounting and the two shared a quick look.

Before any from the group of three could react, Urahara was on the ground cradling the side of his face and Isshin was standing over him shaking out his hand.

"Dad!" Yazu screamed.

"What the hell are you going you goat faced old man!" Ichigo yelled as he rushed between the two friends.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he glanced back to look into the sparkling emerald eyes. For some reason he felt his body totally relax but the moment he looked back at his father the scowl had returned.

"What else am I supposed to do when my friend… does stuff with my son before that son even bothers to tell me he is gay!?"

Yuzu looked at the group with wide eyes and her mouth open in a small 'o' while beside her, her sister was shaking in laughter.

Urahara rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around for his hat that had been knocked off during the fall, "I guess it's a bit late for this but," here he looked up, "Isshin, will you let me date your son?"

Ichigo turned to him with an affronted expression while Isshin rubbed his hand over his face, "Doesn't really matter if I say yes or no now does it. But I'm not bailing you out from jail when they find out what a pervert you are."

Urahara smiled as he bent down to pick up his hat while muttering quietly, "Ichigo isn't complaining." which ended up with him back on the ground from being smacked in the face with an elbow.

Isshin laughed then took the reins of both horses, "Come help me, girls. These two need to clean up and eat."

Yuzu glanced over at her brother before following after her dad and Karin went along with her but not before she shared a look with Ichigo.

Urahara sat up, gently exploring his nose with his fingers before sighing. Ichigo looked at him curiously before frowning,

"What is it?"

The other smiled as he settled his hat back on his head, "I know it's probably not the best time to tell you this but a couple of nights ago I got a request from a University to fill in for one of the professors going on maternity leave."

"You are a proff?" Ichigo asked in surprise. He had only been told that Urahara and his father had met when they were younger and they helped each other out occasionally.

"No, though I do fill in some times and give lectures. I'm a scientist." Urahara explained, "But the University that asked is actually the one you are going to."

Ichigo froze as the words sunk in. From now on there would be no escaping the blond.

"Oh shit."

* * *

So that is my first one-shot and Ichigo was the attacker! Ahaha!

Bye for now!


End file.
